Wikia Town/Timeline
This page is a way to keep up with events that happen in the series until the most recently made episode. More events are added as the series gets more episodes. 1960s-early 1990s * Late 1960s - early 1970s: '''Star's parents were born. * '''Unknown: Stephen (StephenKnux) was born. * Unknown: The Skylander Dad was born. * January 14, unknown year: Philippa "Phil" was born * March 1, unknown year (not in the late 1980s): 'Miyuki was born. * '''March 24, unknown year: 'Daniel "Dani" was born. * '''July 3, unknown year: Tristan was born. * July 18, unknown year: '''Alice "Ali" was born. * '''June 27, 1980: Zoey "Absol" was born. * July 20, 1980s: Pixie was born. * 1994 or earlier: Cally was born. * April 19, 1994: Black Rhino Ranger was born. Late 1990s * January 28, 1996: Cooper was born. * February 21, 1996: Connor was born. * October 2, 1996: Matthew was born. * October 9, 1996: Chad was born. * November 5, 1996: Kai was born. * April 4, 1997: Fisher "Fishlip" was born. * April 15, 1997: Kyle was born. * April 20, 1997: Samantha was born. * May 7, 1997: Adam Gregory was born. * May 24, 1997: Claus was born. * June 1, 1997: Ray was born. * November 23, 1997: Zap was born. * January 5, 1998: Henrik was born. * March 3, 1998: Aidan was born. * March 7, 1998: Benjamin Christopher "BC" was born. * March 14, 1998: Josh was born. * March 30, 1998: Mario was born. * April 20, 1998: Taylor Sabrina "Draco" was born. * May 21, 1998: Jordan was born. * July 22, 1998: Leo was born. * July 23, 1998: Kriztian and Collin were born. * September 3, 1998: Monique was born. * October 25, 1998: Draco was born. * November 9, 1998: Drake was born. * November 16, 1998: Poseidon and Poseidia were born. * November 17, 1998: Star was born. * February 2, 1999: Scyrina was born. * February 5, 1999: Yuudai Shirou "Shadow" was born. * February 10, 1999: Stephen was born. * February 11, 1999: Thibo was born. * April 2, 1999: Skylar "Sky" was born. * June 6, 1999: Tiara "Teej" was born. * June 29, 1999: Silver was born. * Between August 12, 1998 and August 11, 1999: Jonathan was born * August 14, 1999: Stacy was born. * November 16, 1999: Marley was born. * December 7, 1999: Cameron was born. * December 22, 1999: Mark was born. Unknown time (1990s-2000s) * Between 1996 and 2001: Jake, Summer and Mariel were born. * March 13, between 1997 and 2002: Avery was born. * July 22, between 1997 and 2002: Kelsie "Kelsi" was born. * Between 1997 and 2002: Skyleigh was born. Early 2000s * February 25, 2000: Travis was born. * April 14, 2000: Blaze "Couy" was born. * May 15, 2000: Rose was born. * May 18, 2000: Xavier was born. * May 23, 2000: Lucas was born. * July 1, 2000: Skylar was born. * July 17, 2000: Penelope was born. * November 27, 2000: Brandon was born. * December 21, 2000: Lily was born. * Between August 2000 and July 2001: Andrew was born. * October 23, 2001: Miles was born. * November 24, 2001: Timothy was born. * April 19, 2002: Sky was born. 2011-August 2014 * 2011: Travis and Scyrina met (possibly at a Spyro themed middle school). * August 2011: Star started attending The Skylander High School. * 2011-2012: MovieStarPlanet High was founded. * 2011-2013: Skylanders Fan High was founded by Daniel "Dani". * 2013: Miyuki became the principal of MovieStarPlanet High. * May 2013: The first annual Skystones Tournament was held and an unknown team (not Air) won. * August 2013: BC, Poseidon, Poseidia, Brandon and Couy started attending Skylanders Fan High. BC, Poseidon and Brandon founded the User Squad. Travis and Lily started attending SonicCentral High and Travis started attending The Skylander High School. * Early 2014: Connor, Ray and Claus joined the User Squad. * 2014: Star and Lily met. * May 2014: The second annual Skystones Tournament was held and the Undead team won. * August 2014: Aidan and Miles started attending Skylanders Fan High and joined the User Squad. Matthew, Kriztian, Skylar and Xavier joined the group but left shortly afterwards. Taylor "Draco" started attending MovieStarPlanet High and became best friends with Samantha. * Unknown time: Couy was expelled from Skylanders Fan High. September 2014-February 2015 * Unknown time: Poseidia, Adam Gregory, Mario, Zap, Marley, Cameron, Ryan, Cooper, Mark, Stephen, Chad, Fisher "Fishlip", Collin, Thibo and Draco joined the User Squad. * December 2014: The Light and Dark teams were added to Skylanders Fan High. March 2015 * Unknown time: Drake and Jordan started attending Skylanders Fan High. * March 25: Star moved to Wikia Town and started attending MovieStarPlanet High. Teej started attending MovieStarPlanet High as well. * March 27: Star started attending Skylanders Fan High. * March 30: Star, Drake and Jordan joined the User Squad and the Easter Egg hunting events at Skylanders Fan High and MovieStarPlanet High started. April 2015 * April 1: Couy returned to Skylanders Fan High. * April 2: The Easter Egg hunting events at Skylanders Fan High and MovieStarPlanet High ended. Adam Gregory won at Skylanders Fan High and Samantha won at MovieStarPlanet High. * Before April 7: Aidan and Drake became best friends. * April 16: Josh started attending Skylanders Fan High and joined the User Squad. * April 17: Thibo left the User Squad. * April 18: Thibo held a fanfiction camp. * April 19: Taylor "Draco" and Samantha had a birthday party. * April 19 or April 20: A thunderstorm opened a cave, revealing the Lost Islands. * April 20: Taylor "Draco" got the right to have full access to all classrooms. * April 22: Star went to the Lost Islands for the first time. Taylor "Draco" went to a Harry Potter cosplay event. * April 24: Silver started attending Skylanders Fan High and formed the Artic Team. Kyle and Kai also joined the team. * April 28: Every high school student in Wikia Town got the chance to visit any high school for an hour. Drake met Getini and started attending Plants vs Zombies Character Creator High. Shadow decided to return to Skylanders Fan High. Leo moved to Wikia Town. * April 29: '''Leo and Shadow started attending Skylanders Fan High and Leo joined the User Squad. Leo went to the Lost Islands for the first time. * '''April 30: The third annual Skystones Tournament was announced by Dani. May 2015 * May 2: Taylor "Draco" came back from the Harry Potter cosplay event. Sky moved to Wikia Town after she decided to live with her father instead of her mother. * May 4: Sky started visiting Skylanders Fan High. The competitors for the Chompy Race were decided. Leo left the User Squad while Shadow joined the group. * May 5: The first event of the annual Skystones Tournament, the Chompy Race, was held. The Light and Water teams were out of the competition after the Chompy Race. Couy ended up in detention because of using doping. * May 7: 5th year students at MovieStarPlanet High had a Big Hero 6 play, which later turns into a How to Train Your Dragon crossover. Leo, Thibo, Aidan, Drake, Brandon, Poseidon and BC all escaped school in order to take part in it or watch it. They and Star ended up in detention and noticed prototype Skylanders. * May 8: '''Brandon, Connor, Couy, Adam and Fishlip noticed scrapped Skylanders game ideas. Dani announced the second event of the Skystones Tournament. * '''May 11: The competitors for Roboto-Ball were chosen. * May 12: The second event (quarter-final) of the Skystones Tournament, Roboto-Ball, was held. * May 19: The third event (semi-final) of the Skystones Tournament was held. * May 26: The fourth and final event of the Skystones Tournament was held. Trivia * The birthdays of most named characters are revealed in a TBA Wikia Town mobile app. * Miyuki once mentioned that she was not in her late 20s after one student assumed she was. * In this series, Absol is exactly 20 years older than the user she's based on (AbsolTheHiroPone). Category:Wikia Town